


take my hand

by coffeewordangel



Series: tumblr drabbles [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Popular!Zayn, Tooth Rotting Fluff, nerd!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked for a follow-up to the previous drabble <b>notice me</b>. </p>
<p>Seriously, this is grossly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand

Zayn wipes his suddenly clammy palms on his black jeans as he hovers on Liam’s doorstep. Ordinarily Zayn likes to project the air of having no fucks to give, but there’s something about Liam Payne that completely wrecks his carefully crafted facade. He’s perfect and doesn’t even know it and all Zayn wants is to show him how incredible he is.

That isn’t going to happen if all he does is hang out nervously on the doorstep, though, so Zayn steels his nerve and rings the doorbell. The door swings open almost immediately and Zayn is faced with a fierce looking blonde woman. She scowls at him.

“Are you Zayn?” she demands.

Zayn swallows hard. “Yes. I’m here for Liam?”

“Why?” she asks suspiciously, still blocking the doorway.

“Because he’s amazing?” Zayn offers anxiously. It’s true and he hopes his sincerity comes through in his response. 

“I swear,” she leans in slightly, still looking wary, “if this is some sick joke…”

“Nic,” Liam’s voice calls from behind her, cutting off her impending threat. “Let Zayn in.”

Reluctance is written all over her, but she steps aside and allows Zayn entrance. The door opens into a living room and Liam is standing next to the couch looking tense and hunched over. Zayn’s heart hurts with the thought that he’s clearly been asked out as a joke before. He wants to tear whoever it was apart and scatter the pieces.

“You look good,” Zayn compliments, infusing as much sincerity as he can into his voice.

It’s true. Liam has made an effort to dress in clothes that actually fit him, probably the influence of his sister. His jeans are still falling down his hips, but the navy polo clings nicely to his chest and the undone buttons frame the base of his neck in a way that makes Zayn want to suck marks into the delicate skin. 

Liam ducks his head, cheeks flushing charmingly. His curls fall over his forehead into his eyes and Zayn wants to reach out and brush them back. He’s very aware of the protective older sister still hovering, though, so he keeps his hands to himself. For now. 

“You ready to go?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah.” Liam nods fervently. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Home by nine,” Nic warns. “And you can call me if you need to.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Thanks, mum,” he shoots back sarcastically. He grabs Zayn’s hand and all but drags him out of the house, stopping short in front of the Volvo in the driveway. “You drive a Mum car?”

Zayn laughs fondly. “Well, it _is_ my mum’s car. I’m saving up to buy my own. If I haven’t got enough by Uni, mum and dad will chip in.”

“So you’re waiting for that?” Liam’s sideways glance is knowing.

“Guilty,” Zayn replies. “Get in.”

“Where are we going?” Liam asks curiously once safely ensconced in the passenger seat.

Zayn shrugs. “Nothing big this time. Was thinking we could grab ice cream and walk around for a bit? I’ll take you out to dinner next time.”

“Next time?” Liam’s eyes are wide and a little hopeful. It squeezes at Zayn’s heart.

“As many times as you’ll give me,” Zayn tells him honestly. “I want to date you. But only if you want that too.”

Liam bites his lower lip and Zayn has to force himself to pay attention to the road. “I’ve never had anyone want to be my boyfriend before?” He still sounds unsure when he says the word boyfriend, like maybe he misinterpreted what Zayn was telling him.

Everything about Liam being insecure makes Zayn want to wrap him up and cuddle him for a million years. Then he wants to destroy every single person who had a hand in breaking down this beautiful boy’s confidence. He focuses for a minute on pulling the car into a parking spot and turning the engine off before shifting to face Liam.

“Liam Payne,” Zayn addresses, reaching out to tangle their fingers together. “Would you be my boyfriend?”

Liam ducks his head endearingly, peeking out at Zayn from behind his fringe and grinning shyly. “Yes. Please.”

“Okay, boyfriend,” Zayn says through his own smile. “let me buy you some ice cream.”


End file.
